


Welcome Home

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friday Fast Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Unbetaed and written to get in under the wire. Any mistakes are my own.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikkiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/gifts).



> Unbetaed and written to get in under the wire. Any mistakes are my own.

Jaime’s students had been like ants in sugar all morning. For the last week there had been an undercurrent of something with them, he’d tried to chalk it up to today’s assembly and the promise of summer vacation but even that didn’t explain the giggles behind hands every time they looked at him. If he’d been insecure, his missing hand would have been a guess but the entire student body knew he’d lost a hand when he’d been captured in Vaes Dothrak and no one batted an eye anymore.

 

Little Jeyne Westerling was looking at him now, her lips pressed together holding back a grin as wide as Westeros by the roundness of her eyes. Her sign sat in her lap as headmistress Tyrell called the assembly to order. He listened as she rattled on about her little roses and all of their achievements for the year, smiled politely, ready for the assembly to be over and the dismissal bell to ring. If he made it home before 2, it would give him enough time to take a nap before surviving dinner with his family tonight.

 

“...Jaime? Hello, Mr. Lannister, over here,” Olenna’s voice cutting into his thoughts as her shrewd eyes bore into him. “Know that you’re with us again, please come join me.”

 

He was smart enough to hold in his groan and trot over to Olenna with a practiced smile, winking at his students as he turned to face the children. He listened with one ear as she went on about his achievements with the special education team and thanked him for his dedication. 

 

“Now, if we could guess at the one thing that would make Mr. Lannister the happiest right now, what would it be?”

 

A chorus of Brienne rang through the gymnasium and Jaime felt his ears warm. He thought of the freckled faced girl that drug his sorry as through Vaes Dothrak until they reached friendlies who helped lead them back to Westerosi forces. Duty and determination packaged in a 6’3 body. Two years since she’d been called back, two years in Mereen with nothing but hollow promises of a vague something. Maybe she meant more to him and he was a way to keep anchored to life outside of war but they made it work. Another year and she’d be out, a civilian. Free. His students knew a fairy tale version, he, the damsel in distress, Brienne, his knight in shining armor. The picture he kept on his desk a constant conversation starter. For her name day he’d send over a box of drawings his students had spent a week working on. Griff finding a picture of a one handed stick figure on a beach that was supposed to have been Tarth.

 

A projector was rolled in and to Jaime’s surprise, Brienne’s face stared back at him from the screen on the wall, the new scar on her cheek still livid but less raw. Even in a recorded video he could see her skin turning pink, any display of emotion tightly measured. The stupid grin on his face matched his students. Their secret finally out. The tear was out before he could stop it, his vision blurring at the kindness. His thank you stuck in his throat as he looked at his students, pride and love welling inside.

 

Their poster boards started going up one by one then, until the message read “Welcome Home Miss Brienne” in various shades of blue. The meaning hitting him as a tall figure emerged from the side door.


End file.
